But I Was Coming For You
by DallasWinstonLove
Summary: Cally aka Dallas/Curly pairing. Slash. One-Shot. Character death. Suicide.


Dallas. Kick. Sob. Smiling. Rabbit. Red. Two-Bit.

A thick red layer covered the floor as Dallas walked into the room he had threatened Buck to let him have. He frowned slightly and his eyes wandered over to the corner where the sleeping body of none other than the fifteen year old Curly Shepard laid curled up. Nearby, the body of a brutally murdered rabbit was found, it's blood everywhere. Dallas wasn't stupid. He knew that Curly was the one killing it, using merely his hands, acting like the animal he really was….somewhere in his heart. Dallas looked down on the body of the man…no..no way, he couldn't classify him as a man…he was still just a kid. Just a kid! Dallas knew more than anyone that he should be with the Shepard. He was simply fucking him up more, but he just couldn't help by need him.

The times Dallas had been in jail, trying to convince him to let go of him the few times they got to talk during the times Dallas was in. But it didn't help. Both needed each other too much, needing each other to even survive the cruelty of the world. They depended on each other, comforted each other, and loved each other. Dallas wanted Curly to wake up, wanting to see his smile because you see, Dallas had just been in jail for nearly four months and he was honestly supposed to be there at least twenty months more.

He crouched down in front of Curly and reached out, going to wake him up. But as he snaked his hand onto the cheek of the hidden face, he took it away fast, frowning. His skin….it was…..so cold. It wasn't that cold in the room, was it? Curly was usually warm. Very warm. Dallas repeated the action but this time, let his hand rest on his cheek, hoping for some warm to come to the boy's cheek, but there were no warmth. He tilted his head up. Dallas Winston didn't cry. He didn't cry at all. But then, why where there falling silent tears from his cheek?

The boy's, the merely fifteen boy's face was pale, pale as ice! From his nose to his lips, a fine line of blood was, though, it was covered in something white. Powder. Coke. Dallas's bitter eyes had never, never in his whole life gone through so many emotions. Never- despite the abuse, the raping, the nightmares haunting him from the past –had his blazing eyes held so much bitter, pain, hurt, fear but most of all, heartbreak.

Dallas did not notice the greaser that walked into the room, wearing his usual cheery grin. "Hey, Dal! Heard ya got out early, so whatcha sayin', wanna get drunk and get some dames?" Two-Bit Mathews asked eagerly before stopping, freezing. The scene in front of him was…awful. Two-Bit never knew of this…this relationship going on between those two men. Never. Wouldn't even of guessed it. However, he knew the moment he saw them. Maybe if he had walked in on them kissing, he would find it disgusting. But he didn't. He walked in on a heartbroken man in sorrow over the boy he so dearly loved.

"Dallas…." Two-Bit started quietly, walking closer, knowing how he reacted when Johnny Cade had died. Dallas didn't answer him though, he only reached out for the boy he wanted so dearly in his arms. "Dal, man…Come. It's not healthy." Two-Bit said, knowing from personal experience that it wasn't healthy. "No..no…He didn't. He didn't do this. He didn't. I was coming back for him for fuck's sake. I came back for him." Dallas said through tears. Two-Bit had never seen Dallas cry. Never seen him like this. Never.

Dallas tried to grab a hold of Curly, the cold body of Curly Shepard when the greaser grabbed him, trying to pull him away. Never had Two-Bit seen Dallas, Dallas Fucking Winston this desperate, this hurt. Fighting against him, trying to get back to the body in front of him, trying to save him. But it was a lost case. Dallas had lost.

"Let me go, you punk!" Dallas growled and ripped himself away from Two-Bit and grabbed his lover, holding him tight, despite the cold, crying in his hair. "I was coming for you, idiot…I was coming for you…" he whispered and he was sobbing heavily against Curly Shepard. The man that put tears in Dallas Winston's eyes.


End file.
